theanimelandfandomcom-20200214-history
In the End, There Can Be Only One
In the End, There Can Be Only One is an episode and won an Emmy Award for featuring six subplots. Plots 'The King and Queen of Friendship' Atem accidentally punched Lumpy Space Princess' face and she sued him. Kurama, the Princess Judge, now punished Atem to twenty-four hours of community service. Atem does the punishment but a gangster named Wasabi tricks Atem into thinking that the villains section is the community accupation. Atem listens to Wasabi and chooses a purple office to do the community service. The villain operating the office is Scream Queen. Unfortunatley, Atem and Scream Queen seem to communicate each other since Atem can understand Scream Queen's inability to speak human language. As best buddies, they pull pranks and cause many dangers. They start to have their fun until Harrywell the Spy tries to stop Atem and Scream Queen turning the AnimeLand into mush. 'Sparky Star' This is the first plot that gave in this episode. The opening of the plot is from the footage of "Play it Again, Charlie Brown" featuring Peanuts piano-player Schroeder playing Beethoven music in his toy piano. He then tells the audience "This episode is about Sparky being a star", then the title of the episode appears. As you can see, in YMCA, a bunch of people are auditioning for casting roles in the upcoming movie "Mechaniacs" and in which Sparky wishes to join and becomes the lead role. But unfortunatley, he becomes a Hollywood star and has no time to visit Speed and his friends. 'Noah is Done' Chickenbark and Noah seem to have an argument to see which idea gets to be spun off. Since the workers did not give him the go ahead, Noah quitted the idea and said that he is done with Chickenbark (meaning he disowns him since Noah is Chickenbark's adoptive master). At first, Chickenbark gets cocky. But good things start to happen to Noah and bad things start to happen to Chickenbark. Very tired after a chemical emergency, he apologizes to Noah desperatley. Noah now reowns Chickenbark and they become best buds again. 'Puppy Love' Spritle starts to have a crush on Ururu. Unfortunatley, this causes many problems for Speed since he thinks that Spritle may injure himself during the crushes. What will happen? 'Derek Punches Orochimaru' Derek was showing Reuben his favorite video-game characters fighting moves but accidentally hits Orochimaru in the eye making it blackened and swollen. Now Orochimaru is kicked out of the popular club and he is being teased. 'Caffeinated Coffee Tickets' Jimmy and Wrath need tickets for the weightlifting contest so with the help of Coffee Bean and Translator, they get the tickets but they didn't keep their side of the bargen. Trivia *Scream Queen can only communicate to screeches. *Harrywell the Spy is a parody of Harriet the Spy. *Running gags: When Derek does the move, people get hurt, Noah says he's done with Chickenbark, Mushmouth complains to Orochimaru for backwashing his water. *Wasabi has appeared in later episodes. *Movie tickets cost eleven dollars and popcorn and soda cost like 6 dollars for 7 dollars. *In one scene, Noah is seen doing a Michael Jackson dance move. *This is the first appearance of Wasabi; a Chinese gambler. Quotes *'Chickenbark:' Guess what Noah? I don't need a free ticket from you because my mom paid me $10 to get out of the apartment. So I don't need you for anything. *'Saki Hanajima:' Movie tickets here are $11. *'Chickenbark:' What???! *'Tapeworm:' And popcorn and soda are gonna cost ya another 6 or 7. *'Chickenbark:' D'oh! You know what, I'm not even gonna buy a ticket. I'm just going in. IM JUST GOING RIGHT IN! BAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!! (scares a movie usher) *'Noah:' Hmph! Security, we have a problem in theatre seven; male, chicken haircuted, dog footed, caucasian, sweaty, wearing a grey sweatshirt. *'Chickenbark:' (to Hiro) MOVE! *Hiro: Why should I? Maybe I want to stay with him? *'Noah:' Hiro's my new lab partner. *'Chickenbark:' Dude, I'm your lab partner. I've been your lab partner for two years. *'Noah:' I asked Kakashi Sensei if I could switch and now Hiro's my new lab partner. *'Noah:' ZERO BEETS!!!!! *'Orochimaru:' You can't make me look like a whimp and a jerk now you got to start telling the truth. *Derek: NO! I have finally reached my goal to be popular. I will not go back to the cold and lonlyness of Planet Nerd. I've always been an outcast. People mocked me by my hair, my interests, my race and my crushes. I cried during the moonlight but now I'm one of them. Sorry.﻿